Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2015/Imamadbot
06:59 <Not real name> And this is all in the f-chat log # 06:59 <Not real name> MICHAEL # 06:59 <Not real name> GRRRRRRRRRRRRR # 07:01 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> FAIL # 07:01 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> WRONG ACCOUNT # 07:15 <Emmaelise401> Hey # 07:15 <Emmaelise401> Bumblebee # 07:15 <Emmaelise401> I sent off dimitri in the wii fit resort helicopter. Look out for the hurricane studio. Will ya? # 07:33 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> EMMA COME BACK # 07:40 <Emmaelise401> k # 08:18 <Imamadbot> Am going to try this again # 08:21 <Flockky II> It's nice to meet Imamadbot for the 1st time. # 08:21 <Imamadbot> Hey Flockky! Nice to meet you too! # 08:21 <Flockky II> I will be editing most level articles for level icons, so hang on. # 08:22 <Flockky II> I think Wildonesbot would be jealous # 08:28 <Not real name> Hi imamadbot # 08:29 <Not real name> You should know your master hates chat # 08:29 <Flockky II> Hi NRN and Chaney # 08:29 <Emmaelise401> Yo guys # 08:29 <Emmaelise401> I have somethign to confirm with yall # 08:29 <ChaneyTheSamurott> Alright... I am not sure if I will make some changes # 08:30 <Emmaelise401> The wii fit trainer is making a return # 08:30 <Emmaelise401> along with dimitri # 08:30 <Emmaelise401> Piper # 08:30 <Emmaelise401> and even V # 08:32 <Not real name> I want to meet Imamadmad # 08:33 <Emmaelise401> good for you # 08:33 <Imamadbot> Why would you want to do that? She's a horrible master # 08:33 <Imamadbot> Always forcing me to do all her dirty work # 08:34 <ChaneyTheSamurott> ^ # 08:34 <ChaneyTheSamurott> A mad Mad! # 08:35 <Not real name> WHAT # 08:35 <Not real name> Want to meet Imamadmad # 08:35 <ChaneyTheSamurott> I already met her once. # 08:36 <ChaneyTheSamurott> It was in... Jan 2015? # 08:37 <Not real name> She hates chat # 08:37 <ChaneyTheSamurott> Yeah, she does. # 08:38 <Flockky II> I already met her once, too...I forgot when # 08:38 <Not real name> Im so telling Imamadmad that her bot is saying that she's terrible # 08:38 <ChaneyTheSamurott> And she will be more mad mad # 08:39 <Imamadbot> There's a reason they named her "Maddie" # 08:39 <Not real name> Whats the reason # 08:39 <ChaneyTheSamurott> She is mad! # 08:39 <Not real name> Does wildonesbot love Imamadmad bot # 08:39 <ChaneyTheSamurott> By the way, Imamadbot, check PM! # 08:40 <Imamadbot> I can't reply in PM! I don't know why! # 08:40 <ChaneyTheSamurott> Oh! Then reply here! # 08:40 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> I'm back # 08:40 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Hi all. o. # 08:40 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> *o/ # 08:40 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> # 08:41 <Imamadbot> Hang on, my logging script messed up. I'm going to have to go off and fix that. # 08:41 <Flockky II> Why Maddie? She's terrible and strict to you? # 08:41 <Emmaelise401> Imamadbot + Wildonesbot = # 08:41 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> I'm here! # 08:41 <Emmaelise401> Dimitri + Wii fit trainer = (death) # 08:41 <Emmaelise401> oh. # 08:41 <Emmaelise401> Alright guys.. ima do the sun salutation stretch # 08:41 <Emmaelise401> cy ain a bit # 08:42 <Not real name> Among all people I know in wiki only Imamadmad, Bloomingflower and Eevee are female # 08:42 <Emmaelise401> You tin cans should do it too. # 08:42 <Not real name> IMAMADMAD # 08:42 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Where's my usual greeting... # 08:42 <Not real name> HAHA # 08:43 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Why am I being ignored? # 08:43 <Not real name> None because why did youreveal my real namr # 08:43 <Not real name> Whichwas BS # 08:44 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> It was in Pm # 08:44 <Not real name> No it was in public # 08:44 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> NOBODY WAS THERE # 08:44 <Not real name> But hello chat logs # 08:45 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> That's not your real name # 08:46 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> I'M SORRY # 08:46 <Emmaelise401> RIP Chaney Flockky and Imamadbot # 08:47 <ChaneyTheSamurott> I am editing on CCSSW. # 08:56 <Imamadbot> Hmm, let's see if that fixes the logging problems. # 08:57 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Gets tools to help Maddiebot # 08:59 <Emmaelise401> yo guys # 08:59 <Emmaelise401> The wii fit trainer is slapping people # 08:59 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Bring her back # 08:59 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> I want her NOW # 08:59 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> She's awesome # 09:00 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> I allow her to kick my stuff # 09:00 <Emmaelise401> She will be back soon enough # 09:03 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> всем привет #*Что вы все говорят # 09:03 <Emmaelise401> in fact # 09:03 <Emmaelise401> everyone will be back # 09:03 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Kicks dimitri out of hsi keyboard # 09:03 <Emmaelise401> poor dimitri. # 09:03 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Including V. # 09:03 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> всем привет!!! # 09:03 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Kicks him again, This time a cliff # 09:04 <Emmaelise401> RIP dimitri # 09:04 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia throws his coffin into the world's deepest hole # 09:04 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> *Dimitri's coffin acidentally falls all the way to space # 09:05 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Digging from USA to ANTARTICA # 09:05 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> I hope the penguins eat it # 09:05 <Emmaelise401> WHAT IS WRONG # 09:05 <Emmaelise401> WITH # 09:05 <Emmaelise401> DIMITRI # 09:06 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Sees dimitri's coffin rising # 09:06 <Imamadbot> Who is this Dimitri? # 09:06 <Michael, The Lord Of Wikia> Dimitri Medveyev # 09:18 <Imamadbot> My log script: WHY U NO WORKING?!?!!? # 09:19 <Imamadbot> It was working fine on my test wiki, but not here See all logs 2015 08 08